Watashitachi no Ai (KnB)
by SmileyJen
Summary: A series of short stories with various KnB characters and pairings! Enjoy reading :DD (Aomine x Reader) (Kise x Reader)
1. Chapter 1 - Aomine x Reader ( Tell Him )

It's my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic so it might not be that good, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyways :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : AOMINE X READER (TELL HIM)**

_**\- Have you ever wondered where we'll be, 20 years from now? -**_

It really wasn't an unfamiliar sight for you, seeing a lazy figure lying at the rooftop. It was such a beautiful day, yet to him there wasn't anything else better to do than sleep. What's worse was he had an adult magazine covering his face to shield himself from the sun. You felt a sigh escape your lips at the sight of the explicit pictures on the front cover, and your head shaking in disapproval before walking towards him.

"Hey!" You grabbed the magazine away from his face and threw that thing somewhere far away, before giving him a good whack. "Wake up!"

What lay before you was a tan skinned male, with his dark blue hair tousled and messy, probably due to the fact he was sleeping so soundly. He had his usual frown plastered on his face, and the creases between his brows were even deeper today seeing how someone dared awake him.

Him. The great Aomine Daiki.

"(Y/N)." He groaned and dismissed you with his hand. "Go away."

You were glad he had his eyes closed, or he would've seen the light shade of red coating your cheeks. You love the way he calls your name, seeing how long it took for him to even remember it. Now, hearing it from him always makes your heart skip a beat even though he never ever says it with a pleasant tone.

"Momoi-san is looking for you, Ao-chan." You crossed your arms and towered above him with superiority.

"Hnn.."

"I can't believe you're skipping practice again."

"It's unnecessary, a waste of time." He mumbled.

"Not if The Interhigh is coming." You clicked your tongue, "What if you really lose to Kuroko-san and Kagami-san? Seirin seems pretty strong."

You clenched your teeth, waiting for him to glare at you for suggesting the idea of him losing. Not to mention that basketball was the given subject, the one thing he will never lose at.

But he only eyed you lazily before turning to his other side, "The only one who can-"

"Beat you is you." You rolled your eyes, interrupting him for the nth time. "I know I know. You've said that like a million times."

"Then go tell Satsuki to give it a rest." His words came out with a hint of irritation. "And you, go home."

You sighed and plopped down by his side, giving up on making Touou's basketball ace budge. It just wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He had his back to you, and you realised just how tall he is now. It seemed like a decade had passed since you both met for the first time and you couldn't help but wonder, where did all that time go?

_** -Will we b**__**e happy? -**_

"Ne, Ao-chan," You prod him gently; "Do you remember when we met?"

He remained silent, ignoring you so that you'll eventually stop bothering him. But you were too persistent for that, and you're used to him acting like a wall anyways.

"Hellooo? Earth to Ao-chan!" You raised your voice slightly near his ear and nudged him a little harder. "Anybody homeee?"

"Middle school," He grunted, swatting your face away from his ear before continuing, "Basketball tournament at Teiko."

"Bingo." You giggled while clapping your hands. "You remembered!"

"Who wouldn't if you kept reminding them every day?"

"Don't be mean, Ao-chan." You pouted.

All those years ago, among all the players present, you only remembered him. The way he played in the court instantly caught your attention even though you could barely keep up with his fast pace. You couldn't tear your eyes away even for a second; afraid that you might miss an important moment. There was something about him.

He had _passion_ for basketball. Something he lost down the road, and you wished desperately that he could get it back somehow.

It was never love at first sight, he was merely intriguing. You wanted to learn more about him; to know him. And you started by asking for his name, before this feeling grew more and more, day by day without you even knowing, into love.

...

"_Aomine, Aomine Daiki." He eyed you suspiciously as he wiped his face with a towel._

"_Aomine-kun. Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)." You smiled innocently._

"_Do I know you?" _

"_Nope. But I'd like to know you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I kinda like you." You blurted the words out without thinking much._

"_What?" His eyes widened before chuckling,_

"_You're a weirdo."_

_..._

You smiled to yourself, remembering the sweet memory before your smile disappeared into oblivion. With lids that weighted tons, you directed your sad gaze towards the ground.

He changed.

You were there during every game, every victory. You watched his laugh die off; you watched his arrogance taking over his love for basketball; you watched his genuine smile replaced by a sarcastic smirk; you watched him lose the light in his eyes. There was nothing you could do.

But you were always there.

_**\- Can I still stay by your side silently? -**_

The gentle breeze carried your tears away before they could fall, and you were glad. You wouldn't want him to see you cry. Aomine noticed that you were quiet so he turned slightly, only to see your smile replaced by a scrunched up expression. God, he hated that look of yours.

"Fine," he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll go."

"To where?" You cocked your head slightly.

"Practice."

"Really?" Your eyes lightened up instantly and you leaned forward abruptly.

"Just for a while," Aomine turned his head to the side to avoid your gaze before standing up. "I can't sleep with you here anyways."

You chuckled softly as you watched him stretch. He is such a softy deep down and truth be told, you love him for that. There were times you wished to scream it out loud to his face, but you never could. And this is one of those moments, where your love threatens to spill itself.

_Basketball is the only one in his heart no matter how much he denies it._

"(Y/N)." His voice jolted you back to reality.

"Yes?" You watched him standing there with his dark blue eyes squinted.

"Wait for me."

"Eh?"

"I'll walk you home after practice."

"You don't have to, Ao-chan!"

"I want to." His tone was casual, yet it was enough to make you grin from ear to ear.

"Hai! Ao-chan." You jump up onto your feet and grabbed his hand, "I'll wait for you forever and ever more."

"Pfft..What are you talking about? Weirdo."

"I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes." You smiled but deep down, your heart ached.

_Don't be nice to me, if you don't love me._

"Got it. See you later." He waved and started walking away. "Don't miss me too much."

"H-haha... I won't..."

You stared at his retreating figure.

_Tell him._

_._

_Tell him._

_._

_Tell him._

_._

You opened your mouth slightly,

.

_Tell him._

_._

You extended your hand out,

.

_Tell him._

_Just tell him._

_._

_You felt the words forming at the tip of your tongue. 3 words : I love you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't tell him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You clamped your mouth shut and with your eyes closed, tried to calm your beating heart. _

_It doesn't matter. _

_He doesn't need to know._

_He deserves better._

_As you open your eyes once more, he was already nowhere to be seen._

_"I love you." you whispered._

_**\- Will you finally love me the way I love you? -**_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! :DD

Leave me a suggestion on which pairing to write next!

*Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any characters from the anime.*


	2. Chapter 2 - Kise x Reader ( Smile )

Hey Guys! Here's another random drabble stuck in my head :) Hope you enjoy reading~

P.S : This one's for my crazy bestie who loves Kise more than me...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : KISE X READER (SMILE)**

**\- _I will always smile for you. -_**

The winter was harsh this year. A cold, almost painful breeze brushed your cheeks and you shuddered. Shoving your hands deeper into your pockets for extra warmth, you hurried down the streets towards your destination for the nth time. The scenery, no longer a stranger to you, held more meaning than anyone could ever imagine. After all, you were on the way to meet the one you love.

Everyone preferred to be at home snuggled up than to face the piercing cold outdoors. As night fell, the streets were getting more quiet and you could hear your breath as you heaved. You didn't particularly excel in physical activities thanks to your love for sweets and desserts, resulting in it being one of the many things he often teased you about.

As the manager in the basketball team, it was your duty to take care of everyone's welfare. However, there was one particular member who just demanded extra of your attention with his inability to care for himself. He was good looking and excellent in basketball, yet beneath he was just a clump of tangled mess who loves to flirt and tease. But somehow you never stopped caring, no matter how much time passed.

_Love does do strange things to people, doesn't it?_

You always frowned and crossed your arms whenever he casually places an arm around your shoulders, but you also loved the way his cheeky smile warmed your heart. But it made you a little sad as well, knowing he belonged to you only for the moment, before he became everyone else's again.

Lost in your thoughts, you eventually made it to his front door. During usual days you would've just threatened to break it down and he would sigh, but let you in anyways. However, it was a special occasion. Carefully, almost reluctantly, you pressed the doorbell and waited.

"Hold on, I'm coming." You heard a clear voice from within and the pitter patter of footsteps. Unconsciously, you brushed your messy bangs aside and straightened the hems of your dress before the door was flung open.

"Who is i-" He stopped and looked at you, eyes slightly widened.

"(Y/N)-cchi?"

The basketball ace of Kaijo, Kise Ryota, stood before you with slightly damp hair and a towel hung around his neck. Oddly, his smell reminded you of a warm and sunny day outside.

"Hey, Ryota." You smiled, "May I come in?"

He eyed you curiously before chuckling, "You've never pressed the doorbell, or asked for permission before. Why start now?"

"How rude of you. Mind you, I'm a fine lady with manners." You entered and brushed past him, pretending to be elegant but stumbled and almost fell flat on your face.

You heard him laugh softly, followed by the thud of a closing door. His house was relatively warm and you were glad to finally escape the cold. The pile of manga you were reading during your last visit still laid untouched on the floor.

"Where's baa-san?" You looked around.

He waved a hand lazily, "She went to a party."

"Without you?" You teased, "How sad."

"It's a gathering for all the housewives in the neighborhood." He shook his head and grinned, "I don't exactly fit in, do I?"

You sat down at the 'kotatsu' while he brought you something to drink. Hot chocolate, your favorite.

_'He remembers.'_

A small smile crept onto your face as he flopped down at the opposite. Taking the time to appreciate his good features, you realized there were dark circles beneath his eyes.

"You look tired. Have you been doing additional practices on your own?" You took a sip of your drink, feeling the warm chocolate goodness melt in your mouth.

"Just a little bit." His brimmed with spirit despite the obvious fatigue. "After all, we're going to win the Winter Cup."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Remember to take care and have sufficient rest."

Frowning, you thought of the time he didn't sleep or eat during practice. You noticed because you were watching him from afar. If you hadn't been there to shove food down his throat and made him sleep, he would've collapsed for sure.

"You'll be there to cheer for me right, (y/n)-cchi?" He rested his head on the table and gave you those puppy eyes that killed many.

"You have plenty of fans to cheer for you."

"Ehh? But I want to eat the weirdly shaped onigiri that you make after we win." He whined. "If it's not (Y/n)-cchi's, then I don't want it."

"Don't be a baby, Ryota." You flicked his forehead. "And how many times have I told you to address your senpai properly."

"Pretty please?" He pouted cutely before adding, "(Y/n)-cchi senpai?"

You had a hard time suppressing your giggles at the sight of him. Whether he is the serious Kise on the basketball court, or the Kise who acts like a spoilt child, you love him either ways. Always have, always will. And so you will smile for him, no matter how hard you wanted to cry and longed for him.

_After all, goodbyes don't often come with smiles._

"I'm going to miss you, Ryota." You reached across the table to pat his head and smiled, "Who's going to take care of you when I'm gone?"

Kise had a grim expression plastered on, one which you winced every time you saw it. He wouldn't look at you and you didn't know what to do during such situations, but to remain silent and count the seconds ticking by.

"You could stay." He mumbled. "Here. With me."

"I can't," A sigh escaped your lips, "I have to go to college."

"Still, you don't have to go to one in America."

"It's always been my dream, Ryota."

You lied.

"I thought I am more important, (Y/N)-cchi." Kise pouted. "Just how am I supposed to survive without you?."

You couldn't help but feel happy hearing those words, but life wasn't always about the happy endings. Sometimes the story brings you to somewhere else, to somewhere you didn't want to go, but you know deep down that is where you should be.

"Ryota, do you love me?" Your tone gentle.

Kise froze abruptly like the winter finally got the better of him. Behind his eyes, you could see a million things going on and swirling around his mind. Your question was answered with a deafening silence. And at some point you swore he even forgot to breathe as he thought hard.

Somehow you wished he had a good answer, but you knew he wasn't ready.

"..."

Beads of sweat were forming at his temples even though the weather was beyond cold. The only sounds heard were your pounding heart as you sat there with anticipation .

"I'm sorry." His voice finally broke the silence.

Your heart stopped.

"I don't love you, not that way." He uttered the words out cautiously, as if a slip of tongue would shatter whatever relationship both of you shared, "But you are very important to me and I would never hurt you."

_You already are._

"Not even for a moment? Not even a little bit?"

"No." He paused, "I am forever in debt to you, (Y/N)-cchi. I respect you with all my heart and would do anything for you, but that isn't the kind of love you're looking for. I...can't love you that way."

"Can't you just say you do? Even if... it's a lie?"

He lowered his head in shame, "If you were one of the girls flocking me, I would. But you're not. You're important to me, and I do not want to lie to you. Ever."

You looked out the window and found that snow had started to fall ever so lightly. It would have been beautiful to watch if it wasn't for the current situation and choking atmosphere.

"Wow." You gave a dry laugh, "This feels worse than I expected."

You can't help but wonder what things would be like if you had never met him. Would your heart be spared from the pain? But even so, you probably wouldn't have experienced all the laughter and joy that came along with it.

"(Y/N)-cchi..." He stared hard at his balled fists, "Do you hate me now?"

You fixed your gaze upon him but couldn't see his face. Was he sad because he thought he lost a friend? Or was he sad because he wanted to love you back but couldn't?

The tears weren't here, yet. You were sure they would come gushing later on when you are alone, but not now. You didn't want him to remember you like that.

Slowly, you reached out to him and patted his head with all the affection you had. One last time. It didn't matter how the story ended, all you want is for him to be happy.

_After all, that is what love is._

He looked up abruptly as his golden eyes met yours, and you did the only thing left that you could do for him.

You smiled.

**_"Someday you'll meet someone who can finally stay in your heart._**

**_She will love you, and so will you love her._**

**_Though it's a pity that it can't be me,_**

**_I love u._**

**_And I don't regret loving you,_**

**_But I have to go now._**

**_I hope someday_**

**_We'll be able to meet again._**

**_Will you still remember me then?"_**

* * *

Thanks for reading 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Kise x Reader( Smile )Part2

**CHAPTER 3 : KISE X READER (SMILE) [PART 2]**

**I dedicate this fic to my crazy bestie who is unhappy that the first part didn't have a happy ending :3**

* * *

**\- Where did we go wrong? -**

_"Hey, Ryota." you poked his shoulder._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you know the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Why?" The young man gave you a puzzled look._

_"Don't you think it's sad? The fact that they only meet once a year I mean."_

_"No." He chuckled._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because…"_

_"To have someone under the same sky who thinks of you, who will always be waiting on the other side, to find love," He gently swept your messy bangs aside before continuing, "is what everyone yearns for in this life."_

_"And they found it."_

_..._

"Oi Kise," Kasamatsu frowned. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Kise Ryota blinked numerous times, before slowly trailing his golden orbs up to meet those of his captain's.

The practice match had ended with a close win for Kaijo thanks to Kise. But the captain was more concerned about his teammate than he would dare admit out loud.

Lately, Kise's mind seemed to wander off whenever he touches the ball, and the expression he puts on is difficult to watch.

It was filled with remorse.

The blonde ace of Kaijo feigned the most innocent smile, "What was that you said, senpai?" Kise hummed while drying his sweat with a towel.

Everyone had gone home after a tiring day of practice, leaving Kasamatsu and Kise alone in the locker room.

"You zone out on the court all the time. Are you…alright?"

"That was an accident, Kasamatsu senpai!" Kise pouted before adding, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Kasamatsu leaned against his locker with his arms crossed. Taking a closer look at Kise, it wasn't hard to tell that he's nowhere doing fine at all. The dark circles beneath his eyes were getting obvious despite the concealer used to cover them up.

"What's the problem? Spit it out."

Kasamatsu was impatient as he knew in fact, what the problem was. Call him a softy if you must, but he just couldn't bear to watch Kise put on that idiotic fake smile any longer.

"Nothing's wrong.I swear it won't happen again!" Kise shook his head frantically in denial and inched further away, in case Kasamatsu decided to kick him like usual. "Next time I'll defin-"

"You miss her." Kasamatsu interrupted.

There was an awkward silence hanging around the room for a moment as both of them simply stared at one another. Seeing how Kise couldn't find the strength to deny it, Kasamatsu could only sigh and shake his head.

Finally, Kise opened his mouth slightly to object, but this was one of those times when he couldn't find his voice. Instead, he chose to do what he has always been doing.

_Run._

**\- The dark doesn't scare me as much as the fact that you're not here. -**

He slung his bag over his shoulders and made way out of the locker room, only to find a figure blocking the exit.

"Stop running away, Kise." Kasamatsu grabbed him by his collar, and shook him a little. "How long do you plan on acting so miserably?"

Kise couldn't find the strength to answer him. But he knew Kasamatsu had hit him spot on. Was he really such a terrible actor?

"She..." Kise mumbled with his head hung low, "She told me she loved me."

Kasamatsu widened his eyes a little, before releasing his grip and taking a step back.

"I was scared." Kise continued hesitantly, "I was scared that I can't make her happy. I just wanted her to stay by my side like always. But now…now I've hurt her."

"She's gone." Kise whispered in agony, as he desperately wished that it wasn't true, that everything was a lie and would go back to the way it has always been.

Kasamatsu felt his brow twitch at the sight of the idiot standing before him. He sighed before raising his fist, and gave his kouhai the strongest punch in the gut ever. It landed with a loud thud, causing Kise to clutch his stomach and wheeze.

"What are you whining for?" Kasamatsu looked 10 times scarier than usual. "So what if you messed up? You're an idiot. But if you don't do something to fix things, then you'll be the world's biggest idiot among idiots!"

Kise raised his hand slowly in defeat as he struggled to regain his breath. The pain hurt, but it made his mind clear. Since when was Kise Ryota such a coward?

He wobbled before getting back up on his feet, only to find that Kasamatsu had already left. Slowly, he flopped down onto the bench and massaged his aching abdomen. Just what has he been thinking?

As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but reminisce about you. Your smile whenever he says something silly, your frown whenever he skips meals, your booming cheers whenever they won a game, every bit and piece of you he remembers. It seems that he really is an idiot, finally figuring out his feelings for you after you left.

Just thinking about you makes a silly smile plastered onto his face.

Before he realized it, he was already dialing the number he had been afraid to for his hands trembled, his mind told him to toss the phone down the gutters, but his heart assured him to be brave.

Nothing was going to change unless he did something. He needed to tell you what he should have, that night when you proclaimed your love.

_If you can be brave, Kise thinks that he can find it in him to be as well._

The mere seconds it took for you to answer the call felt like an eternity. Kise was beyond terrified of you crying or hanging up on him. Your rejection straight to his face would downright be his biggest nightmare. Sweating nervously, there was a brief moment where Kise debated that perhaps it was best to leave things as they are.

"…Hello?"

Kise jolted at the sudden voice of a female and dropped his phone. 'Shit.' He muttered under his breath before frantically picking it back up. Once more, he had trouble finding his voice as his fingers trembled anxiously.

"Is that you…Ryota?"

Your voice was just as he remembered it to be. Gentle, yet it did not lack confidence at all. Kise didn't mind you nagging him all day, if it meant hearing your beautiful voice once more. It scared him, to think just how much he misses you.

How many times had he dreamt of you? How many times had he wished you were beside him to hold his hand?

_Yes, he is selfish. Selfishly in love._

"Please answer me," your voice laced with slight worry. "Ryota, are you alright?"

A single drop of tear made its way down Kise's cheek. He was glad you couldn't see him right now. He took a deep breath to prevent his voice from breaking.

"No, (Y/N)-chii." With a strained voice he managed to reply. "I am not…not alright. It hurts."

You widened your eyes in shock, "Where are you hurt? Hang on, I'll call Kasamat-"

"My heart." Kise felt the pain more strongly than ever. And he had used every ounce of strength to hold on.

"My heart hurts because you're not here anymore. It hurts because I remember us. I tried to forget. But why can't I forget?"

"Ryota…" you closed your eyes and poured all the affection you had into a whisper of his name, hoping that he would feel your comfort despite both of you being far apart.

"I'm a horrible person, ain't I?" Kise laughed dryly.

Your felt your head shaking in denial. "No. No you're not."

"I'm sorry I took this long to call," he swallowed the pain, "Forgive me, (Y/N)-chii."

"It's alright, Ryota. I knew you would blame yourself. You've always been too kind."

You clutched your phone a little tighter. To be honest, you didn't think it would be so difficult hearing his voice without breaking down. There is just so much pain, and little joy left in both your remnants.

"But please… it's not your fault." You whispered, "I want you to be happy."

Kise had fallen on his knees as he desperately held his tears in. You were always thinking for him, despite everything. He doesn't deserve this.

He doesn't deserve you.

**\- A life with regrets, is perhaps my biggest nightmare. -**

"Y/N-chii," Kise cleared his throat, "Just listen."

"I'm the world's biggest idiot. I messed up and let someone important slip away."

"Ryo-"

"Even so, I just want you to know. It might be a little late to say this, but you have always been in my heart. From the beginning, without me realising, till now…"

You cried.

"…And the days ahead. I will always love you."

Kise sighed in relief as the words spilt. He felt a burden, a heavy weight lifted and after a long time, he could finally breathe.

"I don't have the right to ask for you to feel the same," a genuine smile made his lips curl. "But I too, want you to be happy."

Kise thought of all the times he spent with you, and without doubt, your happiness was his as well.

"(Y/N)-chii, You'll…smile for me right?"

Through the phone, you heard the same old laughter you grew to love over the years. And it was the best music you've heard in your lifetime.

After going through the twists and turns, you find yourself standing in the middle of a cold and empty street, yet still feeling the familiar warmth from his voice.

Though, both of you have change in ways indescribable, one thing remains unchanged, and would probably remain that way forever.

_Your love._

_"Of course...Ryota."_

_You smiled._

**\- But if you're happy, I think I can live with it. - **

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :))**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket. **


End file.
